Dawn of a new beginning
by literatti
Summary: Susan a 17 year old girl is expected to lead a group of people after an unexpected hurricane strikes the US. What happens when a certain jade eyed boy Christopher enters her life and complicates things? A story about the struggles, adventures and romance Susan experience. It is a bad summary but please read the story. My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_hey this is my first fiction. it is not related to any book or story. its purely a fictional idea that came to me. I am a huge hunger games, infernal devices, mortal instruments, 39 clues and harry potter fan. Feel free to PM in case of any doubt related to the story or otherwise. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue the story_**

**_DISCLAIMER:- This story belong to me and only_**_** me**_

* * *

After spending the night buried under blankets, they awoke to an icy world. It was me who awoke first. I pondered whether I should leave the tent to see the world again. It had been a long past few weeks, which had scared everyone and brought havoc with it. I sat wondering if I should muster up her courage and leave. Slowly, I arose and tiptoed out of the tent.

I stood outside the tent awestruck with the beauty she saw. I could only see snow. By this time, my family had also awoken. One by one all the people started to come out of their tents. They all started finding food or anything that they could eat. I along with my Lucas and James, the twins as I call them, went to find some wood, which we could burn. I being the elder of them walked ahead. I heard them speak in whispers about the previous few weeks' incidents. They spoke about the hurricane, which had hit the US and left it in a state of anguish.

As I walked, I remembered the sight I saw in the morning. Reviewing the morning, I realized that the people were in a state of flux. One moment they would be calm and composed and the next panicked and crying. Many of them had lost hope. Many prayed to God for guidance. However, every single one of them is scared to the utmost. I would be lying if I said I was not scared too. When we came back to the campsite, we searched for our parents; but they were nowhere to be found. On asking, no one would answer. Out of desperation, unable to stand it anymore Lucas walked up to a man and asked in a stern voice "Where are our parents?"Lucas emphasized on every word to show how serious he was. Finally, someone told us that a huge tree falling had killed our parents. Lucas and James comfort me as I break down. Eventually they gave in to the pain. After all our tears flowed out, James speaks in a soft voice "You need to do something Susan. They need faith and only you can do it!"

His voice was soft yet pleading. I looked into his and I knew he was right. I did have a way with words. I mustered up courage, went to a rock, and stood on it.

"_Here we go ", _I thought.

Then I began " ahem…ahem…" people turn to look at me.

"hello everyone. In the past few weeks, we have experienced something no one should be a part of. I understand there is fear, anxiety in all our minds. However, we must understand that losing our hope is the worst thing to do. We will be hurting ourselves more that way. We must find our courage and turn about this incident." In a loud and clear voice, I then ask, "so… who's with me?" In unison they all scream, "I am!"

I smiled. I had brought that enthusiasm in their eyes. Soon they would all have a new home, which would be better than the earlier. Standing on the rock, I could see a glimmer of hope in their eyes. I stood on the edge of the rock, beaming with joy. I could not help but smile. I had managed to light that flame in everyone's hearts. That flame that made them want to go and to make a better future. As I got down, many people swarmed around me. The questions came like wildfire about plans of action, my thoughts and so on.

What am I going to do now? I thought the best thing to do was to smile politely. The generally quiet, shy and timid me was supposed to be LEADER! I had only planned to inspire them but they now thought of me as their leader. I could not back out either, as they would completely lose faith. Well then, I guess I am going to be a leader.

* * *

_**Please review. I really want to know if I should continue. I know this was a short chapter but I'll make up for it if u want.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_On with chapter 2. Please review.  
_**

**_Chapter_****_ 2_**

* * *

I sat awake in the tent. I could not sleep at all as the day's events replayed in my mind. I realized that there was no way I was going to sleep tonight. I stepped out of the tent and sat on a rock with my legs stretched out. How am I going to do this? 'How' was not a question anymore; I had no choice. The people had needed a leader, someone who could light a flame even in the darkness and bring light and warmth and I had given it to them. I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I did not realize when a person came and sat next to me. He looked around 19 since he seemed a little older than I did.

"Do you mind me sitting next to you?"

I could not reply. My eyes were staring straight into his, which were the most mesmerizing jade green. His hair was blonde and ruffled. Something about his eyes intrigued me. They were not scary, as one would expect them to be but gentle, calm filled with concern.

"You seem lost," he said while waving his hand in front of my face, which seemed to bring me back into reality.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought. Did you say something?"

"It's fine." He gave a slight smile before continuing. "I'm Christopher Adam Alexander."

"Susan Anora Rutherford. Any reason we just said our whole names?" I replied.

"No." He chuckles.

I looked ahead to see the view. When I turn to see him, I see him staring curiously at me.

"What?" I demand.

"You're really beautiful, you know that right?

I know my face is red from blushing and I can see his face is the same shade as mine.

"Can't sleep either?"I blurt out

"Nope" he says while popping the 'p'. For some unknown reason this makes me giggle. The surprising thing is that i never giggle.

"So…?" He continues giving me a quizzical look.

"Yes?"

"It was really brave of you to go up there and speak and give them hope."

"Thanks."I smile from the corner of my mouth but it is hidden because my hair covers my face. We both stare at scenery for in comfortable silence until he finally speaks.

"How are you feeling? I mean with your parents?" His face is etched with concern. My first thought is to lie but something about him makes me want to open up and share how I'm feeling.

"I've been better but I'm sure I'll be fine." I smile hoping it will reassure him. My hair is on my face again. I sigh exasperated. I push it all back. Irritated I groan with anger and then sigh again because I realize I cannot tie my hair. He is laughing now and frankly, it annoys me.

"It's not funny!" I say sternly.

"Of you say so" He says suppressing his smile.

We fall into silence and I get lost in my dream world once again.

"I can't do this." I mutter, lost in my thoughts again.

"What?"

"I'm only 18 Christopher. I cannot lead people. I haven't the faintest idea where to begin." I burst out crying and sobbing.

He pulls me close to him and I bury my face in his shirt and cry. He lets me cry for a while. "They have so many hopes." I manage to get out in between sobs. Then he lifts up my face gently and says," Well, it's lucky you've got me."

I get a hold of myself but he still does not let go. I do not know why or for what reason I trusted him to let go. I trust my judgement more than anyone else. My mother always told me " It's alright to ask for advice. But always remember that you yourself are the best judge you will find."

"Susan. I am glad we talked. I cannot imagine you going through that alone. We will figure something out. Don't worry." He looks at me gently and I know I am falling for him and so is he. Suddenly my mind is flooded with thoughts. I cannot help but wonder what would happen if disappoint Christopher or anyone else.

"Hey…you won't disappoint won't and you can't. There is a reason people chose you as a leader, Susan because they know you can do it. Do you understand?" He entwines our hands and honestly, I have never felt more at place than this.

"Okay. However, we need a plan of action. People are going to wake soon and we are going to have to tell something."

"Hmm…let's start by finding food and wood. We must also make weapons to hunt." He suggests.

"I agree…how about we divide everyone into groups. Some start making weapons. Some can find food. While the rest look for wood for burning & so that, we can make houses.

"Sure!" He nods urging me to go on." James & Lucas can take one group each while you & me stay & make weapons. I hope you can hunt."

"Yes I can." He chuckles softly.

"Christopher I think your parents need to be included in the plan too. I have not met them but im ure they can help us. Where are they?"

I wonder if his family is as nice as he is.

"Mom & dad died when I was 5. No siblings either. I have been alone ever since. " He shrugs as though it is not a big deal.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I don't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's fine. By the way when do I get to meet your brothers?"

"Soon" I smirk at him.

"Okay" He gives me an unsteady smile filled with doubt.

"Want to wake them up?" I smile evilly.

"Definitely"

* * *

"Shit!" both of my brother's screams as we jump on them. Christopher & I start laughing. I am so at ease with him even though we have just met. We have this connection. This spark we feel. It is a feeling I cannot describe. I have only one word to describe it. Beautiful.

"Hey… this is Christopher. My friend?" I pause not knowing what we are. Our eyes meet and his face flashes hurt for a second but then he gives me an unwavering smile and I blush. I cannot help feel that this is right. I understand we just met but I want to do this. This feeling in my gut is overcoming my senses and I want to know what it is.

"Really?" they squeal in delight. "We are her brothers," they scream loudly.

"You both do realize that your 17. So start acting like it." I turn to face Christopher and offer an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but you did say you wanted to meet them."

"Don't worry I don't mind them. They are actually seem really fun." He winks at me with the mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Don't you dare think of anything Christopher Adam Alexander. You better not do something wrong." I glare at him mockingly.

"I never said anything Susan Anora Rutherford." He smiles innocently at me.

"If you both are done with your relaxing then I think we should go over a plan for the coming days. Don't you think?" James asks.

"Yes. We were thinking that we could divide everyone into groups and give each group a task to do. And the two of you could lead the groups." I explain.

"We need wood and some food which you can find like edible roots for example. According to me we must also work on making weapons as more of us will have to go and hunt." Christopher states.

"I agree. However, for now we have some time before our day must start. So we can relax for a while." I tell them.

The boys are enjoying each others company. They are having fun and playing around. Mostly they just enjoy annoying me. It gave me time to think while they played. I sit next to Christopher and drift into my thoughts. The food and wood we currently had is not a lot and would finish quite fast. Our only chance of getting food now is from the bounty we collect today. We would have to start hunting soon. Not many people knew how to hunt. In addition, weapons were not easy to make. I could help in making weapons since father had taught me. My main weapon was the knife. However, Christopher mentioned that he was good with a bow. Christopher. So much has changed already in so long. I wonder how we became so close. It has only a day yet I cannot shake this feeling that is telling me to run into his arms and bury myself there. The way he comforted me made me feel special.

He seems happy. Somehow, I feel that it is not only me feeling this spark and that he too understands it. I realize I am smiling at him.

"Like what you see?" he smirks as he strikes a pose.

"Yes. I mean I do not have much choice so it will have to do. I think you understand what I'm trying to say." I tease him.

"Do you mean it?" He asks with intensity I've never seen before.

I nod dumbly as he steals my words with his intensity. He walks close to me brushes my hair to the side and whispers, "I'm glad I at least enter your list."

When he is less than an inch away from me he says "That doesn't mean your going to get away with it."

He picks me up by the waist and spins me around. I hold on to him afraid he will drop him.

"Christopher put me down." I attempt to threaten him but it fails completely.

"Not a chance." I end up bursting into fits of giggles since I'm getting dizzy.

He puts me down and looks at me.

"Did I just hear Susan giggle?" he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Yes."

"Well I would love to hear more of that." He smirks at me. I feel an unnerving feeling and I cannot help but acknowledge the fact that I am falling for him and fast.

He starts tickling me and I burst into a fit of laughter and giggle uncontrollably. After a while, he stops and James and Lucas take over. Finally, they stop and I get. I am still laughing. I stumble and Christopher catches me.

He steadies me, kisses my forehead gently, and says, "You need to watch where you're walking." Suddenly a spark ignites through me. It feels as though I am a match, which has finally lighted. When I finally compose myself, I ask them what the time is. James tells me it is little after 8:30.

"We should start our day. Christopher and I will go and hunt. Christopher you can shoot right?" I ask.

"Yes. I can." He replies with slight smile. He looks distant. I decide to ask him later.

"Good. You can take the bow and I will use the knife. James." I turn to face him.

"We are going to need food and wood. Fire and food is our focus at the moment. Christopher and I will go hunting but it is possible there is not much game. I need you to go see if there are any plants or shrubs around we can eat. Sean can help you. Sean has blonde hair and has blue eyes and a stocky build. Go and ask him for help."

I pause to see if they have caught on. They all nod and gesture for me to go on.

"Lucas I need you to stay here and make weapons. In this cold and depending on how many people hunt, we will need weapons. I don't know anyone who knows to make weapons so you are going to find someone to help you."

"My best friend, Ethan can help you. He knows to make weapons." Christopher suggests.

"Great. So that is settled. Christopher I want Ruby with us. She can hunt very well. We trained together. Do you mind?" I ask.

"No." He smiles.

"We need to tell everyone the plan. Therefore, I think we should arrange a meeting. We have a meeting and then everyone goes in their own direction."

"James and Lucas can you go get everyone ready for the meeting?" They both nod and leave.

"Christopher I'm gonna go and get Ruby. You want to come?" I ask.

"Sure love."

Before I can understand what happened he starts running. I hear him scream telling me he will race me there. I break out in a sprint to catch up to him.

When we reach, we both are panting for air and looking at his sweaty face, which is grinning, makes me laugh.

We turn to see Ruby looking at us with an amused expression.

"Hey!" I grin. We hug and she raises her eyebrows at me. I blush at what she's implying.

"I'm Ruby." She says to Christopher.

"Christopher." He continues, " I raced her to your tent. And won at that too." He smiles cheekily.

"I see." She smirks at him.

"We were going hunting. You want to come?" I ask her.

"Actually I'm going to pass. You both go ahead. I'll help out here."

"Are you sure?" I ask her unsure. "You never pass up on hunting."

"Yes." She chuckles. "I know but I'm sure your brothers are going to need help too."

"Okay." She waves and leaves us to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" I question.

" You know you can." He smiles.

" Why are you doing this? Helping me? You don't even know me." I ask confused.

" Just because Susan. I trust you and I want to get to know you. There is something inside me telling me that I'll regret it if I'm not with you. Don't over think things please. I just want to be your friend."

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes." I smile at him.

We set out to hunt and my mind keeps wondering what this is going to result in.

* * *

**_Please review. I apologize for any grammar mistakes._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for reading. A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA thgkatpeeta22 FOR CHECKING MY STORY AND HELPING ME THROUGHOUT :) I APOLOGIZE FOR A SHORT CHAPTER.  
_**

* * *

Christopher and I set out to hunt. I had my array of knives and he his bow. I watched Christopher look around in concentration for game. A rabbit scurried past us and started nibbling on some grass. I watched him raise his bow and keep his aim locked. His face etched with caution. His shirt rode up slightly showing off a bit of his bare skin. He let out a steady breath, his jade eyes shining brightly. He let the string go and shot the rabbit in the head. His expression turned grim, as he seemed to remember something. His eyes turned a dull shade of jade showing his sadness. He shook himself as though silently scolding himself. My eyes landed on the white hare. A thought occurred that I too was supposed to be hunting. I brushed the thought away focusing on the boy who had captured my attention and made want more in less than a day. He was tall and broad-shouldered , had a mop of golden hair and heavy, solemn brows that were offset by a boyish grin.A pair of eyes the color of jade green gleamed brightly. There was an odd brightness about his eyes, though, and a small curve to his lips, as if there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to, and it was that brief, self-conscious glance I caught that said maybe he had not been through the worst but he knew what it looked like. Moreover, he liked that feeling of knowing reality. The hint of mysteriousness. Made him seem more like something he probably wasn't. He turned around the exact moment I was smiling looking at him. I instantly started to pretend it was not him I was looking at. Instead of giving a cocky remark, he just smiles brightly at me that made me blush beet-red. He walks away smiling to retrieve his kill and shake my head at how easily he can affect me. I settle for collecting roots and berries. I really should not throw knives with my concentration wavering. I don't realize when he sneaks up behind me and whispers in my ears, "You know if you find me so strikingly good-looking I could pose and let you admire me." I blush slightly and his expression turns to a half-smirk and half-amused one. I smack his cheat playfully hoping it will lighten the mood slightly. Instead of fading out subtly this spark only increases. His arms encircle me from behind so that my back is flush against his chest.

"How about you tell me something about yourself?" He rests his chin on my shoulder and my breath hitches from our proximity. I am holding my breath wondering what he is going to do next.

"All I know about you is that your name is Susan and you have 2 brothers and a best friend. Also that you find me strikingly attractive." His breath is hot on my neck and I shiver slightly getting breathless. I wonder if he can feel this. Apparently he can I realize from his next question.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asks all of sudden doubting himself. I shake my head not trusting myself to answer correctly. I realize I did not answer his question.

"Firstly, I DO NOT admire. I was just-"

"Just what Susan?" He turns me around so that I am sitting in his lap looking into those big bright jade green eyes. This closeness scares me because every time we are this close I feel something growing inside me. Something that inside me wants more. Feeling that makes me wait in anticipation. A spark of sorts.

"Chris…" I feel myself blush under his gaze and look down. I fiddle with the hem of his shirt. He smiles softly at me and then lifts my chin so I am looking straight in his eyes.

"Don't hide it. You look exceptionally beautiful when you, especially when the reason you are blushing me. He leans forward so that our foreheads are touching.

"We probably get back to hunting and not waste our time." He says. I immediately get off from his lap. He just said that we were wasting our time during an intense moment. He looks like he regretted the words as soon as he said them. He deserves it.

"Susan. Can I…" He tries to explain.

"There is no need. It is fine. Your right we should hunt." I say coldly and turn away from him. I continue collecting roots and I can constantly feel a pair of eyes on me. He sighs in frustration and I look up to him with a questioning gaze.

"Can you at least try to not be so distracting?"

He walks ahead without sparing a second glance, leaving a very puzzled me. I stop him and move to stand in front of him blocking his way. He shoots me a confused yet amused look.

"Well?" he prods. I sigh exasperated looking at his cocky expression.

"Will care to explain why you said those things earlier?" I ask impatiently.

"Are you asking me why I said well?" He quips.

"Not that." I groan.

"I'm sorry but I have honestly no idea what you are talking about." He feigns innocence and I have to bite back a snort.

"Do you know you look really adorable when your annoyed?" He says.

She didn't flush like she normally would. Instead she only felt anger. What was he doing?

"How dare you, Christopher? You can't keep saying these things so casually. You can't tell a girl she looks beautiful and then walk away from her as though nothing happened. You know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel used. You keep talking In these vague cryptic ways. One moment I feel as though there is something between and then the next you prove me wrong. I don't think that's fair to me. We share these intense moments and then you walk away as though you regret what happened. You need to decide what you want. I want this but your making it extremely hard for me to understand you and this." I snap.

"You think I don't want this. Huh? Of course I do. You're the first girl I've met who makes me happy. Do you know how rare that is for me? Even when I'm sad, one look and I feel happy. Of course i want this but im not perfect. Not even close to it. I feel worthless in front of you. The only reason i back off every time is because I'm scared that I don't deserve someone as perfect as you. I don.t want to hurt is why every time we get close I walk away. It's just that there is something about you that keeps drawing me in. No matter how much I try to stay in my limits, you do something that makes me want you even more. I don't want to hurt you but I can't stay away from you. I'm sorry I'm not perfect for you." he bursts out.  
His legs give away and he falls to the ground. His head is in his hands. He looks as though he has given up every hope he has. The sadness in his eyes tells me that he is not lying to pain I see in his eyes cannot be faked. My heart breaks to hear his confession. He believes he is not perfect and I'm determined to prove to him that he is wrong.

" Christopher no one is perfect. I sure as hell am not. It's alright for you to have flaws. You're not human if you don't make mistakes. You're really stupid for saying that you don't deserve me because you do. The fact that you would care for me before yourself is what makes you special. I want this as much as you do. You're not going to hurt. I love how you tried to put aside your feeling for my well-being. But we both know that that's not going to work. For what it's worth you're almost perfect. Your what I need. There is obviously something between us and I think we owe it to ourselves to at least try." I smile at him reassuringly. He took my hand in his.

" Are you sure? This your last chance to run away." He says meekly.

"CHRISTOPHER ADAM ALEXANDER. I am not running away from this. Unless you want me to." I say with fear taking over my mind.

"NO." He says immediately and relief instantly passes through me. " I just keep thinking about-"

"Don't" I cut him off. " Don't think. If we are not doing this it's because one of us doesn't the other. Not because one of us doesn't deserve the other. So I have only one question. Do you want to try to be more than friends?" I ask softly.

"Yes." He smiles at me.

" Good. Now I think we should actually hunt." I can't help but smile and I see that he too is grinning.

After we come back a quick meeting is held to discuss the day's events. A quick attendance is taken to see if everyone is present. We then collect all our food, wood and resources together. These are distributed evenly among everyone. We calculate that if we collect wood everyday steadily for the next few days we will be able to start making houses. We decide that every morning and evening a meeting will be held to discuss the day's activities. We plan our itinerary for the next few days. Lucas and his team have made a few weapons. He introduces me to Diana and Taylor who are twins. The two look exactly the same except for their eyes. Both of them have red hair. Diana has deep brown eyes and Taylor has gray steely eyes. They both have contrasting personalities like most twins do. Diana is sweet, gentle and thinks twice before saying anything while Taylor is bold, blunt and honest. Diana can make weapons and Taylor can hunt. I see a muscular boy with brown hair and eyes. He has a hunter's build. I am correct. Lucas just tells me that he is trained in hunting. After a quick dinner of caribou a type of deer everyone goes to their tents to settle down for the day. Soon, our family too turns in for the night with our newest member sleeping next to me.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading my story. I once again apologize if there are any grammatical errors. Please review, follow or favourite. _**


	4. Author's note

Okay this is an author's note.

If anyone is reading this story, I am continuing it on fictionpress. I have the same username. If you have a doubt, you can PM me. In addition, I will be posting other poems and literature writings there. Please read them.


End file.
